


Injuries

by parkshan820



Series: This is war [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explosion, Fluff, M/M, National News, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: The national news shows videos of soliders fighting for their country and keeps showing this particular group.......





	

 

 

Steve was with his friends at Sam's house flicking channel after channel for something to watch. "There is nothing to watch. " Sam complains. Natasha huffs. "Stop whining like a five year old." Natasha snarks. Steve chuckles. Sam just keeps on clicking on the television remote. Just then Sam stops and leans forward. Both Natasha and Steve looks at the TV.  

_"Here on National New wants to thank every solider there is in Irac and Afghanistan.  It must be tough, but you are protecting our country. For everyone else, we want to thank you for supporting our soldiers as they fight for us every day. For our gradatitide we show you this short clip of the best group."_

All of a sudden there was a camera showing wreckage of a buliding and you can hear gunshots in the backgroud. Steve furrows his eyebrows and gasps when he sees Clint Barton shooting a handgun. 

**"Sargent! We need your ass over here!" Clint yells. Bucky runs up and sets his sniper on the window sill and shoot. Dugan then comes in. "Throwing a greande!" Dugan yells and they get far away from the window as they can and Dugan throws it out of the window. "They sure don't like to give up!" Riely says and Lexis barks. Bucky grins. "Well then we just show whos boss." Bucky says and kicks the door down and fires his weapon. The camera angles a little bit and people could see bodies falling down to the ground. "And tell me why we have a camera person follwing us!" Clint yells. Bucky growls. "I don't fucking know! Keep you eyes forward unless you want to die!" Bucky snarls and Clint nods.**

The clip ends and the news people start talking again. 

_"Well that was graphic. But this group is known as the howling commandos.  Timothy Dugan was the one to name since Sargent James Buchanan Barnes was too busy in a meeting." The other news person talks. "I gotta admit. Barnes is doing amazing, none of his team has gotten shot and they can clear a building out faster than the other teams." The female says. The male nods. "There is also Clint Barton and Riely with his dog Lexis who can sniff any drug, ammo, and drugs out." The male says. "This team is one of a kind."  The male says. The female nods. "Anyway that is all of the news today and will be back with more videos of this famous group."_

"Well that was something." Sam says. Natasha nods. "At least you know that Bucky can handle himself." Natasha says to Steve. Steve nods with his heart racing. "But they don't even know why the camera was there." Steve says. Sam nods. "I noticed, but i think they will tell the team tonight." Sam says. Steve nods. "Of course." Steve says and his cell phone rings. "Hello?" Steve says into the phone.  "Who do they think they are! That was my son on the national news! They could have given me a heart attack!" Winifred Barnes says. Steve sighs. "I know. I was scared too." Steve says. Winifred sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just, what if he got shot? I don't think I will be able to handle seeing that." Winifred says. Steve sighs as well. "Yeah I agree with you on that one." Steve says.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Winifred says. "Be careful." Steve says. "You too." Winifred says and hangs up. Steve ends the call and puts his cell phone onto the table. "That was Wnifred. Poor girl, she was so scared for her son." Steve says. Sam puts his hand onto Steve's shoulder. "It's okay, Bucky can take care of himself." Sam says. Steve nods. "I know." Steve says. 

{°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪°▪}

Steve was hoping that Bucky will call on Skype tonight. Steve was patiently waiting for his laptop to ring saying that Bucky is calling. The laptop dings. Steve smiles when a picture of Bucky shows up. Steve hits the green button. "Hey." Bucky says tiredly. Bucky looked exhausted. Bucky was a bit pale and had bags underneath his eyes. Steve frowns. "Baby you look exhausted." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I am, but I have to hear your voice. " Bucky says. Steve smiles. "You were on the news today." Steve says. "So that was what the camera was for." Bucky says more to himself. Steve chuckles. 

"Yeah and nearly gave your mother a heart attack." Steve says. Bucky frowns. "Well that is not good. I am going to have to Skype her next." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "After you get some sleep. Don't want you slacking off." Steve says. Bucky grins. "Of course sugar. " Bucky says and yawns. "Sorry to make this short, but this sexy person needs sleep." Bucky says jokingly. Steve laughs. "Man I can't wait for you to get home." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I will be home in two months." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "Can't wait." Steve says. Bucky kisses his fingertips and puts it on the screen. "I love you." Bucky says. Steve repeats what Bucky did. "I love you too." Steve says. 

{¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?}

Steve puts the National News on. 

_"Sorry everyone, we don't have a clip for you. Something terribly has gone wrong and there are injured people." The male says. The female sighs. "We only have a little one and what you are about to see is graphic." The female says and the clip goes on._

**The team was smiling and shoving each other around. "Just wait, we will be home with our love ones in two months. No offence guys, but i can't wait." Dugan says. Bucky nods. "Me too." Bucky says. It looks lie they wer heading to a truck. Lexis stops and whines. "What's wrong girl?" Riely asks. Lexis barks and backs up. The others look at each other confused. Bucky sighs. "Clint on me." Bucky says and Clint raises his gun and they both slowly walks to the car. Once they get there, they walk around it and then look at each other. "There isn't anything here." Clint says. Bucky raises his hand and puts it into a fist. Clint freezes. Bucky then looks panicked. "Look out Clint!" Bucky yells and Bucky pushes Clint and a explosion goes off and the camera cuts out.**

Steve ignores the rest and his blood runs cold. "BUCKY!" Steve yells and Steve runs for the phone. Steve makes a call. "Natasha did you see that!" Steve yells breathing heavily. "I did. Steve you need to breath. Calm down." Natasha says. Steve does what Natasha says. Steve shivers. 

What if Bucky doesn't make it? 


End file.
